Redux: A Tale Of Two Toms
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: My Alternate take on ‘A Tale Of Two Toms’. Involves Tom/Kaz. Yes, that is yaoi. I know there isn't much of this so i just had to contribute.


Summery: My Alternate take on 'A Tale Of Two Toms'. Involves Tom/Kaz. Yes, that is yaoi.

A/N: Umm, I would like to note that I've seen maybe 10 episodes of Chaotic, sooo I haven't learned everything yet. Don't worry I've rigged it so that any errors SHOULDN'T be too obvious but hey, things happen. ^.^

Oh, to clear up the Toms confusion. Tom is the original Tom or 'Major' Tom and 'Cool' Tom is the new Tom. Tell me that doesn't sound freaky.

Disclaimer: It goes without saying.

Redux: A Tale Of Two Toms

Tom the first had finally found the ultimate player in his non-Chaotic game. 'Major' Tom was like him but at the same time nothing like him. Bonus was, he had three loyal friends for 'Cool' Tom to steal, and he loved nothing more then to steal other people's friends. In fact, he reveled in the challenge.

So when his sequel headed over to his friend's table, 'Cool' Tom followed and when the brown haired boy asked 'Major' Tom how the barracks went he used the opportunity to jump in.

"Awsome! Your buddy almost got toasted by some scanners. I did my best but even I couldn't save him from the wrath of Bellreth." He held out his hand with a bigger grin, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tom."

The three at the table gave him a long dutiful look before the same boy from before took his hand, "Peyton." They all looked at Tom and he shrugged slightly, "We…kinda met while I was scanning the Ice Cloak."

"You mean while you weren't scanning it." 'Cool' Tom put in.

The redhead to the left looked at Tom in surprise, "You mean you didn't scan the Ice Cloak?" When the undercurrent of disappointment make Tom flush slightly in embarrassment and stumble over his words, 'Cool' Tom took notice of his reaction and interrupted, "I did! Check it out!"

Peyton's eyes widened, "Dude, this is sweet!"

"Yeah!" The blond girl nodded.

"It basically puts the freeze on fire attacks. If it weren't for that obstacle course, Tom Two, might have scanned one for himself."

Red looked over at Tom with a puzzled smile, "Tom…Two?"

'Cool' Tom chuckled and slapped a hand on Tom's shoulder, "That's our private joke. Right?"

Tom blushed and looked away.

"Tom Two." The blond laughed, "Sounds like he's your sequel."

"That's what I said." While they laughed 'Cool' Tom sat down and turned to the blond, "Hey you're that awesome Damian player."

She gave a small nod and blush, looking pleased.

"I saw your battle in the Crowan drone the other day and the way you coded Magmon with that mandaba blast was kickin!"

She giggled, "Thanks…Tom One."

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes but other then that he didn't seem that put out by her remark. _Interesting_, 'Cool' Tom thought.

"Hey, Tom-o, can I check you're other scans?" Peyton asked.

"Sure." He said, handing over his blue scanner. As he went about giving detailed descriptions of his scans and how he got them, 'Cool' Tom paid close attention to how Tom and his friends acted. By the time he bid them goodnight, he'd figured it all out. Where Tome had met Peyton and the blond, Sarah, at Perim, he and the redhead, Kaz, had actually been close friends for years. Sitting and talking with them, 'Cool' Tom had expected to have to butter up to Sarah the most, since it was most likely that Tom had a crush on her. Personally, he had his eye on Kaz, he had a thing for redheads, especially smart ones and Kaz was proving to be perfect for him. However, the more he talked with Sarah he began to realize that Tom didn't seem to care about his flirting with her, but whenever he made a pass at Kaz, for himself of course, his sequel seemed to get upset. Oooh, this was good. Very good. So, 'Major' Tom had a major crush on his Kid Chaor friend. Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, 'Cool' Tom sneered, _Perfect._ This means he can concentrate mostly on the object of his own desire as well as his opponent's and not have to play two people. This game was shaping up better then he had expected. Tomorrow, he and Kaz were gonna go on a little field trip.

Tom had never felt so useless and angry. Ever since this new, _'Cool'_ Tom showed up, it seemed like all his friends has deserted him. Even Kaz, and that betrayal stung worse then Peyton's or Sarah's, he expected Kaz to stay with him, not run off with a 'better' him. After being shrugged off by both Peyton and Sarah, he had called Kaz to see what he was up to only to find out that his _closest_ friend, who he held secret feelings for, had run off on a scan mission with 'Cool' Tom. After that day spoiling bit of news, he'd went and sat down at a table nursing several fractoccinos until, with a blur of code light, Kaz returned with 'Cool' Tom. Tom had almost gone over to talk with Kaz, more like interrogate but whatever, when he noticed something strange that make him pause. Kaz seemed excited, not unusual, and he was gesturing wildly as he spoke but it was 'Cool' Tom who seemed off. The taller Chaotic player looked like he was listening but not hearing a word. Instead he was watching Kaz intently, a little too intently with a strange look in his eyes. It was almost…hungry…predatory, the way he was staring. The redhead seemed oblivious, and probably was if he'd never been able to see Tom's looks, and Tom felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as 'Cool' Tom threw an arm around Kaz' shoulders and said something that made Kaz pause before nodding. Suddenly worried Tom hurried over to them and reached Kaz just as 'Cool' Tom walked away.

Seeing him, Kaz smiled brightly "Tom, hey man!"

"Hey, have fun with _'Cool' _Tom?" he said, feeling intensely jealous.

Kaz' smile dimmed slightly, "Well, your buddy's kinda annoying, just a bit."

Tom wanted to snap that he wasn't friends with that jerk when Kaz' words sunk in. "Really? I mean what do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just…" Kaz shrugged uncomfortably, "Getting the new scans was great and all but, 'Cool' Tom's way arrogant and he's always boasting about himself."

Tom felt a relief that surprised him. So, Kaz didn't really care for 'Cool' Tom that was reassuring. Still, he didn't trust 'Cool' Tom, especially with the way he was staring at Kaz.

"I heard that Chaor's got some kind of new battle gear and I mentioned going to get a scan tomorrow and he kind of invited himself. I don't mind him going with me I suppose but I kinda prefer going to the Underworld by myself." Kaz said with a puzzled frown.

And just like that Tom had an idea, "Hey, do you want me to go with you? Maybe he won't be so annoying if you're not alone with him." It goes without saying that he didn't even want Kaz alone with him.

Kaz blinked behind his red tinted glasses and grinned, "Sure. If you want to come?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, then meet me here tomorrow morning."

Tom nodded and they both pulled out their scanners to port home.

_Something weird is going on, and I get the feeling that I'm stuck in the middle of it._ Kaz thought to himself as he stood waiting for Tom and 'Cool' Tom to show. _Ever since this second Tom showed up, my Tom had been acting off. Wow, my Tom, yeah that doesn't sound possessive at all._ Kaz snorted and frowned. His friend's behavior seriously unnerved him but then he didn't like the feeling he kept getting from 'Cool' Tom either. He was suddenly glad Tom had offered to come along, he hadn't really been looking forward to spending a day with 'Cool' Tom. Kaz didn't trust how quickly 'Cool' Tom had gotten in Peyton and Sarah's good graces. He believed you could never judge a person based on their first impressions, which was probably why he didn't make friends as quickly as most people but at least the ones he did chose were loyal.

Kaz was far from stupid, or naïve, and everything in him was screaming that something was wrong with 'Cool' Tom, he just couldn't out what yet. As for his Tom, well, he was pretty sure Tom was jealous of 'Cool' Tom. After all, he would be if someone was going around claiming to all his friends that they were better then him. Kaz understood that completely, but there was still something he wasn't seeing he could feel it. _Ah, Tom's probably just upset because this 'Cool' Tom's been flirting with Sarah._ Kaz spent a brief moment wishing he was Sarah before shaking the thought off. _Whatever, where are they?_

Kaz was just turning to call a service 'bot for something to drink when a familiar voice called him. Perking up, he turned to Tom and smiled widely, "Hey man."

"Hey." Tom grinned back and Kaz threw an arm over his shoulders. "You ready to hunt?'

"Yep."

Kaz suddenly caught sight of 'Cool' Tom approaching and drew his arm away from Tom to doubtfully wave.

"Kazzer!" 'Cool' Tom's smile was too big, almost fake. His eyes locked on Tom and he tilted his head, "What's my sequel going here?"

"I invited Tom to come too. I hope that won't be a problem?" Kaz said cheerfully.

'Cool' Tom shook his head, "Nah, why would it?" he grinned and turned toward the port spot, "Just…try to keep up, okay Tom Two?"

Tom shrugged, "Oh, I will. Don't worry about me."

They both ported away, forced grins aimed at each other and Kaz was left to shake his head. _Why me?_ He wondered with a sigh before porting after them.

The Underworld was hot, as usual, but the tension that hung in the air was heavier then ever. Kaz was stuck walking between the two Toms, who kept glaring at each other in a painfully obvious way and Kaz found his patience with this childish behavior fading. Nobody had said much since the port and Kaz was suddenly certain that this mission would fail if these two didn't get it together.

Finally, Tom spoke. "Hey, Kaz, where do you think Chaor has put this battle armor?"

Relieved at the question, Kaz scratched at this bright hair, "Well, if this battle gear is as good as I've heard then I'll bet he's put it in his own private quarters."

"Wow." Tom whistled softly, "It'll be tough. Chaor's always got pretty impressive security."

'Cool' Tom snorted, "Might be rough for you, if your not any good at this sort of thing."

"No, Tom's right." Kaz said calmly, "Chaor's personal rooms are literally impossible to enter without his permission. Which is why I'll be asking him if we can get a scan."

'Cool' Tom looked at Kaz in doubtful surprise, "Ask Chaor? Do you have a death wish?"

Kaz laughed and shook his head, "Believe it or not Chaor and I get along. He's a real extremist with a major temper but he generally let's me scan whatever I want."

"Wow Kazzy." 'Cool' Tom grinned and threw an arm around Kaz' shoulders, squeezing affectionately, "That's so awesome!"

Kaz couldn't help his slight blush at the awe and when he glanced at Tom he was surprised to see that he looked angry. Kaz stared at him in shock and wondered if he'd said something wrong. "Tom?"

Tom blinked and seemed to shake himself, "Yeah?" he said with a smile. Kaz hesitated then shook his head, "Never mind."

Suddenly Kaz stopped dead, "Uh-oh."

Both Toms stopped and looked at him in concern, "What?" They glared at each other but Kaz ignored it and bit his lip.

"Well, Chaor trusts me but…" he looked at Tom and shrugged. 'Cool' Tom looked between the two and raised an eyebrow at Tom's slightly guilty face. "But what?"

"He knows that Maxxor and Tom are close and so long as Tom's here he probably won't let me in." Kaz frowned thoughtfully, trying to see some solution.

'Cool' Tom grinned brightly, "You heard him, Tom Two, better port back."

Tom growled and Kaz blinked, "I didn't say he had to leave."

"What? But you said…"

"I know. That doesn't mean we can't try. If it's something Chaor doesn't want Maxxor to know then Tom will have to promise not to tell him, right Tom?"

Surprised, Tom nodded and 'Cool' Tom sighed before shrugging. So, Kaz led them to Chaor's audience chamber where the Underworld King sat alone for once. The red skinned creature raised an eyebrow at them as they approached. "Kaz. What do you want." The lord's voice seemed to echo and Kaz stepped forward.

"Well, I heard you've got a new battle gear and I was hoping we could scan it."

Chaor rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "You heard right. I suppose you may."

Kaz grinned but before he could thank him Chaor pointed at Tom, "But not him."

Kaz' smile dropped as 'Cool' Tom's grew and Tom sighed. "But Chaor…"

"No buts Kazzy. I don't want Maxxor hearing of this before I finish testing the gear."

Seeing that Chaor couldn't be budged Kaz bowed and shot a look of regret at Tom, who just shrugged and grinned.

"He will stay with me while a guard takes you to the battle gear." Chaor said, waving a hidden guard over. Kaz and 'Cool' Tom then followed the guard out with one last lingering look back at Tom from Kaz.

"This is just so cool, Kazzy." 'Cool' Tom gushed, "A personal escort by the Underworld Lord's own guard."

Kaz nodded absently and 'Cool' Tom frowned, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just…it doesn't feel right to leave Tom behind like that…"

"Aww, forget him. We're about to be the first ones to scan a brand new battle armor." 'Cool' Tom said as the guard opened the doors and waved them inside.

Kaz sighed when the doors closed behind them, "I know, that's the point."

"What do you mean?" 'Cool' Tom asked as Kaz led him further into the room, where a strange looking cloak was hanging on a pole. It was red and seemed to shimmer as they gazed at it.

"Well, it was always me and him whenever we discovered new things to scan and I guess I miss that."

'Cool' Tom stared at him and suddenly sighed with a small, rueful grin. "I tried but it looks like you can't be swayed. Bummer."

Kaz looked at him in confusion, one red eyebrow up, "Huh?"

"I expected you to be the biggest challenge, 'cause your just too smart but I didn't expect to have to win you away from my sequel."

Kaz' eyes narrowed but he didn't speak, waiting for 'Cool' Tom to go on.

He noticed and smirked, "I guess your crush on him is serious if I can't get you to like me." 'Cool' Tom shrugged then, "But that's alright, I don't mind getting what I want the hard way. That just makes it more fun."

Kaz took a step back at the look in 'Cool' Tom's eyes and shivered, his own eyes growing wide as the Tom he didn't love jumped at him. They fell with 'Cool' Tom pressing him into the ground and Kaz managed to loose a short scream before 'Cool' Tom backhanded him. Kaz quieted as tears of pain welled in his eyes and 'Cool' Tom was suddenly kissing him.

_Tom!_ He cried out mentally, _Where the fuck are you when I need you!_

Tom shifted uncomfortably as he waited a few feet from Chaor's throne. He couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that grew stronger in him with each passing moment. _Coming here was such a bad idea._

"But I couldn't let Kaz come here with that freak alone." Tom muttered to himself. "I swear if that asshole so much as touches Kaz I'll beat him so bad he'll be permanently coded from Perrn."

Chaor eyed the muttering human and blinked at the smattering of words he caught. "You!" He said loudly, making Tom jump and stare at him, "What are you muttering about?"

Tom hesitated but thought that maybe Choar would help him out if he could explain it right.

"It's just that…uh…that guy Kaz went off with, he uh…wants to…uh…" _How do I explain this?_ "Hurt him and Kaz doesn't know. I came to protect Kaz from him but now…I got this really bad feeling."

Chaor studied the human before him and got the sense that he was being truthful, that Kaz really was in trouble. Suddenly, as if to reinforce that fact, there was a short scream that both of them recognized.

"Kazzy!" Tom cried.

Chaor was out of his seat and running before Tom could move and then he dashed after him. He followed the Underworld ruler to a set of twin doors that the red skinned beast blasted open. With Tom right behind him, he rushed in and found Kaz being pinned to the floor and kissed harshly. 'Cool' Tom jerked away at their entrance but only stood up, pulling Kaz closer to him. Chaor roared and ignited a fist of flames but Tom pulled at him, "Stop! You'll hit Kaz!"

The lord snarled but calmed and Tom stared hatefully at 'Cool' Tom, "Let him go!"

'Cool' Tom laughed, "or you'll what? No thanks, I rather like having him to myself. You should have acted sooner number two but now he's mine."

Tom growled but didn't take his eyes off Kaz, who's eyes narrowed in rage.

'Cool' Tom had a bruising grip on him but Kaz was not about to be anyone's plaything and he smashed his foot against 'Cool' Tom's ankle, making him release Kaz with a yelp of pain. Kaz darted away as Chaor released that previous attack. 'Cool' Tom's eyes widened and in a flicker of white code light he was gone. Tom was at Kaz' side instantly, "Kaz, are you alright?"

Kaz brushed at his hair and nodded.

"Thank god. I was so worried. I mean I know he was up to something, that's why I came but I hoped I'd be able to protect you and…" *Smack!* Tom flinched and raised a hand to his cheek where Kaz had just slapped him and he stared at his best friend in shock, Kaz looked pissed.

"You knew?! You jerk! Why didn't you tell me! For Christ sakes I was here trying to figure out what he wanted and you knew?! Don't you think you should have fucking warned me you stupid ass!"

Chaor grinned at Tom's shock. _Heh, that's why I like this kid._ He thought in amusement. "Kaz, if your done being attacked I'm going now."

The redhead merely waved a hand at him as he waited for Tom's answer. Chaor rolled his eyes and exited, the doors closing behind him again.

Tom swallowed hard, "Kaz…I'm sorry…I didn't know how to tell you or if you'd believe me."

Kaz crossed his arms and huffed, "Come on Tom. Do you really think I'd believe some stranger before my own best friend?"

"I…its just...everyone seemed to really like him." Tom muttered lamely.

"Really? 'Cause I seem to remember telling you that I didn't like him."

Tom flushed, feeling horrible and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Well, then. I think we need to reevaluate our relationship." Kaz said calmly.

"What?!" Tom looked at him in horror, "No! Kaz, please, I'm sorry."

Kaz blinked, "I know."

"Then why…?"

"I just mean that there is something we need to clear up between us, don't you agree?" Kaz said as he stepped closer to Tom. Tom blinked, "I don't know what you mean." He saw a flash of hurt in Kaz' eyes as the redhead leaned in closet, "Don't be stupid Tom." Kaz whispered before he kissed him.

Tom froze in shock. _Kaz is…Kaz is kissing me? Am I dreaming? No, this is too real._

Kaz, taking his lack of movement as refusal, started to pull away but Tom slid his hands into his fiery hair and kissed back. He kissed like Kaz was the only thing in the world he needed to live. He released the redhead only because they needed to breath and grinned full force at an equally breathless and blushing Kaz.

"So, that's what you meant."

"Yeah, idiot."

"Hey, I never claimed to be smarter then you."

"No, just better." Kaz said rolling his eyes.

There was a moment of silence while they just breathed.

"So, are we…" Tom started, hesitant.

"Sure, I mean if you want. You don't…"

"Okay." Tom grinned.

"…Okay." Kaz grinned back and pulled out his scanner, "Now, let's get that scan and go home."

Tom nodded happily, "Yeah."

Tom sat at a table with Kaz and stared at his new invisibility cloak. "This thing is totally awesome. Thanks Kaz."

"Yeah, I know. It's the whole reason you won that drone match." Kaz said, slurping the last of his soda. "Bah, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Tom nodded and watched him go. The past few days had been virtual bliss. Peyton and Sarah had congratulated them on getting together and he could honestly say he loved being with Kaz. He only wished he knew for sure what had happened to 'Cool' Tom. He wouldn't really relax until he could prove that Kaz was safe, so Tom got up and followed him.

Kaz had not sooner then reached the door before someone grabbed his wrist, "Hey there, Kazzy."

He looked at the pale green eyes and easy smile and felt a flash of cold water down his spine, "You." He kissed, yanking uselessly against his hold. 'Cool' Tom chuckled lowly and pulled Kaz into the bathroom with him, "Me. You got away from me last time but it won't happen again."

"And you escaped me but that won't happen again."

'Cool' Tom turned in surprise and he met a fist in his face. He went down hard and Kaz stared at Tom who glared down at 'Cool' Tom. "You are on never go near Kaz again. You are not to talk to him, look at him and sure as hell will not touch him. Understand?"

'Cool' Tom sneered up at him, wiping at a slim trail of blood from his mouth, "You really think you can take me?"

"I know I can."

'Cool' Tom stood up, "Okay, then let's go."

Kaz blinked and quickly stepped back as Tom attacked without pause. When 'Cool' Tom was back on the ground and twitching Tom spat on him. "And no one calls him Kazzy but me."

"And Chaor." Kaz put in, amused. Tom glanced at him and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Kaz grinned and slipped into a stall as Tom dragged 'Cool' Tom out and turned him over to the robots to take care of. When Kaz emerged from the bathroom Tom grabbed him and kissed him for all he was worth. Kaz moaned and let himself be pushed against the wall, pushing his fingers in Tom's dark hair. Tom grinned into the kiss and Kaz pulled away, "So funny?" he asked breathlessly.

Tom shrugged, "I never really thought I'd be able to do this."

"I know what you mean. Maybe we ought to thank that creep after all."

"I'd rather not have to talk to him again."

"That works to." The redhead said, dragging Tom back down for another kiss.

_You belong to me now, Kaz, and no one else is going to touch you._

_Okay, but I've been yours since the day we met. _

The

End.

A/N: Hmm. You know no one should be very surprised at this pairing. I mean, I see it in nearly every episode. I know their best friends in all but seriously, they always split up together, Tom is always helping Kaz when he's in trouble and it's even in the little things. Not to mention they make an adorable couple. ^.^


End file.
